Brian Dobson
Brian Dobson (born September 9, 1973 in London, England) is an English-Canadian voice actor. He's the brother of voice actors Michael Dobson and Paul Dobson. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Evil Wizard Silas, Miley (ep18), News Reporter (ep8), Trotter (ep9) *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2018) - D-Stroy (ep7) *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) - Keldor/'Skeletor', Anoreenid (ep36), Buzz-Off, Ceratus, King Hiss, Royal Guard (ep18), Shopkeeper (ep10), Sssqueeze, Webstor *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2015-2018) - Bucko (ep63), Colin (ep61), Nindroid Sentry (ep56), Ronin, Soul Archer, Sumo Zumo *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - JEK (ep10) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - JEK, JEK Clone (ep2) *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Jason Naught, Dwayne, Police Officer (ep10), Reporter (ep3), Reporter (ep5) *Slugterra (2016) - Goon (ep45) *Super Dinosaur (2018-2019) - Bruce Kingston, Agent #2 (ep24), Croco-Gator (ep18), Dino Man (ep12), Dino Man #1 (ep15), Earth Core Agent (ep20), Earth Core Agent (ep25), Male Earth Core Tech (ep23), Mechanical Dinohead (ep5), Wannabe Alpha (ep13) *Superbook (2011-2013) - Angry Mob (ep20), Joseph (ep8), Michael the Archangel (ep1), Parshan (ep7), Paul (ep20), Saul (ep12), Wiseman #2 (ep8) *Tarzan and Jane (2018) - Goon 4, Guard 4, Shopkeeper *The Cramp Twins (2005) - Cougar Ron (ep44) *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Action Man: X Missions: The Movie (2005) - Tyrranotox, Unit Absolute Zero *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Golgotha Man#1, Man at Pilate's#2, Prisoner on Cross, Temple Guard *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Agent Dunbar, Announcer, Head Chef *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure (2015) - Jack, Mayor Jenkins *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Brutus, Regent Guard#2 *Dragons: Fire & Ice (2004) - Gortaz *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Flint *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Flint, Security Guard *Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom (2018) - Benny Voulanov, Grandpa, Human Announcer #1, News Anchor *Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure (2019) - Grandpa, Student #2 'Movies' *Ark (2005) - Burke *Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) - Hazmat *Henchmen (2018) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Verko, Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Announcer, Dallas Wannamaker, Drek Computer *Sausage Party (2016) - Italian Tomato, Lettuce *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Task Master 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Cassius Ceramix *Jester Till (2003) - Harold 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2016) - Bucko (ep17) *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Wu's Teas (2017) - Ronin 'TV Specials' *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - Ronin *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Morphos, Jason Naught *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Morphos, Jason Naught *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Dark Slinger, Goon *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Goon 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - JEK, 4-LOM (ep3), Blue Leader (ep3), Mace Windu (ep3), Nemoidian Senator (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Iemon Tamiya *Black Lagoon (2007) - Kruppen Feller, Officer (ep6) *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Baronin (ep3), Cab Driver (ep7), Russell, Sakharov (ep1), Taka (ep8) *Death Note (2008-2009) - Hideki Ide, Rod Ross *Hikaru no Go (2005-2008) - Mr. Hirose *Master Keaton (2004) - Mafia Boss (ep37) *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) - Garma Zabi, Dren *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Martin DaCosta *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - White Rabbit *Star Ocean EX (2005) - Additional Voices *Tetsujin 28 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Advisor Sho (eps30-34), Courtier (ep8), Guard (ep33) *Transformers: Armada (2002) - Red Alert *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Clocker, Red Alert *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Big Bang *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Helmut 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Nukushi *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Shogen Itadori 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Colonel Simon Dickens (ep1), Jose (ep1), Will Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Air Bud: Spikes Back (2003) - Polly *The Marine 6: Close Quarters (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Professor Frank *CSI: Dark Motives (2004) - Elliot Lansdown *Consortium (2014) - Rook 9 *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Newscaster in Cinematics, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Newscaster in Cinematics, Survivors *Empire Earth III (2007) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue (2003) - Army Frog, Ninja Frog *Frogger: Ancient Shadow (2005) - Igunis, Lion Papa *Frogger: Helmet Chaos (2005) - Chief Bonzo, Herald *Frogger Beyond (2002) - Future, Magic Elders *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Force Commander, Gabriel Angelor, Ork Boyz, Space Marines *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Force Commander, Ork Boy, Scout, Space Marine *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Corrupt Guardsman, Force Commander, Ork Boy, Scout, Space Marine *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III (2017) - Additional Eldar, Additional Orks, Additional Space Marines 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kessen (2000) - Ekei Ankokuji, Matabe'e Goto, Retainer East, Takatora Todo *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Dren *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Dagda, Zofor *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - Baslam, Calman, Ernst, Jedo, Ladoc, Ord, Thoud Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (94) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (27) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors